Bosses and NPCs
Villain Bosses & Henchmen Kamen Rider Drive *Heart **Forms: ***Evolved State ***Over-Evolved State **Voice: Tomoya Warabino *Low-Class Roidmudes **Animal Type: ***Spider-Type ***Bat-Type ***Cobra-Type Kamen Rider Gaim *Elementary Inves **Japanese themed (Blue) ***Chinese themed (Green) ***European themed (Red) Kamen Rider Wizard *Phoenix Phantom **Voice: Atsumi *Ghouls Kamen Rider Fourze *Sagittarius Zodiarts **Form: ***Default Form **Voice: Shingo Tsurumi *Space Ironmen Kyodain (Groundain and Skydain) **Forms: ***Giant Vehicle Forms (Grouncar and Skyjet) **Voices: Kohki Okada (Groundain) and Ayumi Kinoshita (Skydain) *Libra Zodiarts **Forms: ***Default Form ****Super Nova Form *****Kamen Rider Fourze Base States Disguise (Attack only) **Voice: Kousei Amano *Dustards Kamen Rider OOO *Kyoryu Greeed **Voice: Yuu Kamio *Gara Dragon *Kazari **Forms: ***Incomplete ***Complete *Waste Yummy Kamen Rider W *Weather Dopant **Voice: Tomoyuki Dan *Nasca Dopant *Saeko Sonozaki **Forms: ***Taboo Dopant ***R Nasca Dopant *Masquerade Dopants Kamen Rider Kiva *Bat Fangire Reborn **Voice: Keikō Sakai *Rat Fangire Kamen Rider Den-O *Albinoleo Imagin **Voice: Takaya Kuroda *Leosoldiers Kamen Rider Kabuto *Cassis Worm **Voice: Tak Sakaguchi **Forms: ***Gladius ***Dimidius *Worms **Forms: ***Sails ****Mutated Kamen Rider Hibiki *Midaredouji *Bakeneko Kamen Rider Blade *Joker Undead **Kamen Rider Chalice form was mentioned **None selectable ally in Battride War II **Voice: Ryoji Morimoto *Albino Joker *Undead Roaches **Darkroaches **AlbiRoaches Kamen Rider 555 *Horse Orphnoch **Form: Fighter Form **None selectable ally in Battride War II Kamen Rider Ryuki *Raydragoons *Gelnewts Kamen Rider Agito *El of the Water **Voice: Kiyoyuki Yanada *Pantheras Luteus **Voice: Jin Yamanoi *Ant Lords Kamen Rider Kuuga *N-Daguva-Zeba *Zu-Gooma-Gu Kamen Rider BLACK (RX) *Spider Mutants *Chaps Birth of 10th Kamen Rider *Combatroid Kamen Rider Super-1 *Dogma Soldiers **Sections: ***Fighters ***Bodyguards *Jin Fighters New Kamen Rider *Ari Commandos *Skull Assassination Squad Kamen Rider Stronger *Black Satan Soldiers *Delza Army Corps Kamen Rider Amazon *Black Followers Kamen Rider X *Apollo Geist **Version: ***Decade ****Form: *****Super ****Voice: Kazuhisa Kawahara *King Dark **Version: ***Decade *G.O.D. Warfare Agents Kamen Rider V3 *Turtle Bazooka *Destron Combatmen Kamen Rider *Spider Man *Great Leader of Shocker (unfoughtable) **Voice: Tomokazu Seki *Shocker Combatmen **Versions: ***Original Shocker ***Gel-Shocker ***Dai-Shocker ***White Shocker Original *Callas/Susumu Karashima - Battride War only **The main antagonist of the game and labeled both a spirit of evil and a false memory, appearing as a similar figure to Canaria but being larger and black in color. His true form is that of the former husband of the Karashima family. He is also able to take the form of Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion in battle. **Voice: Hōchū Ōtsuka *Tsubame/Tsubasa Karashima - Battride War only **Tsubame is a wandering spirit born from a memory of a life lost in a traffic accident. His true form is that of the son of the Karashima family. As a spirit, Karasu traps him in the Mnenosyne cage. **Voice: Miyuki Sawashiro *Kamen Rider Eternal (A.R. World) - Battride War only **The original Katsumi Daidou is already long dead. This new Eternal's identity is unknown. **Forms: ***T2 Eternal/Blue Flare ****Strengthening Armament *Reito - Battride War II only **Reito is an amnesiac boy, who claim to be a younger brother of Reina. He likes watching the Kamen Rider films, and accompanied by his sister, and their assistant who produce a new film, Cinema. In reality, once he regain his memories, Reito transform into an elderly man, and is actually a father of Reina and a partner of Cinema in producing a film for a Hall of Fame about the Kamen Rider movies. **Voice: Aoi Yuki (Young), Unknown (Adult) *Reina - Battride War II only **Reina is an older sister of Reito, who is backed by Cinema to accompany her brother when he's having an amnesia. Once Reito regain his memories, Reina is actually a his daughter, and Cinema is his partner in producing a film for a Hall of Fame about the Kamen Rider movies. **Voice: Rie Tanaka *Cinema - Battride War II only (unfought) **Cinema is a film-like monster who use his powers to produces a new film for Reito for his satisfaction. He started as an ally, but became a main antagonist, on having too far making an endless film to make his master more satisfying. Once Reito regained as Cinema almost died on using his power too much, Cinema revealed to be a his partner in producing a film for a Hall of Fame about the Kamen Rider movies, being told to stop, as his master already satisfied. **Voice: Keiji Fujiwara Riders In Battride War II, some Riders are bosses and allies. The ally Riders can be used for summon temporarily, while in Genesis - onwards, can be used as a Tag Partner, whether aided the player Rider for long, or being summoned temporarily. Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Ryugen - from Battride War II **Forms: ***Budou Arms **Voice: Mahiro Takasugi **Assist Unlock: ***II: Starting Assist ***Genesis: Complete "End" Mission with Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Forms: ***Blood Orange Arms ****Lotus Position **Voice: Rikiya Koyama *Kamen Rider Kurokage Troopers **Forms: ***Matsubokkuri Arms ****Default Mode ****Tulip Hopper Mode ***Suika Arms Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Sorcerer **Voice: Takanori Jinnai *Kamen Rider Wiseman **Modes: ***Bare Fist Mode ***Hamel Cane Mode *Kamen Rider Mages Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO GataKiriBa Combo Clones **Voice: Shu Watanabe Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Skull **Form: ***Skull (Complete vers.) **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger ***Genesis: Complete "End" Mission with Joker *Kamen Rider Eternal (Original) - from Battride War II **None selectable ally in Battride War II **Forms: ***T2 Eternal/Blue Flare ****Strengthening Armament **Voice: Mitsuru Matsuoka **Promoted playable in Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Diend **Voice: Kimito Totani **Form: Base Form **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger **Promoted playable in Battride War Genesis *Kamen Rider Kuuga (A.R. World/Decade version) - Not included in Battride War II **Form: Mighty Form **Promoted playable in Battride War Genesis **Voice: Ryota Murai (BWG - onwards) Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Ixa (2008 - onwards) **Voice: Keisuke Kato **Form: Burst Mode **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger **Promoted playable in Battride War Genesis (with Safe Mode included) *Taiga Nobori **Kamen Rider Forms: ***Saga - from Battride War Genesis ****Ally through DiEnd's summon ***Dark Kiva (III) **Voices: Shouma Yamamoto **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger ***Genesis: Complete "End" Mission with Kiva *Kamen Rider Ixa (1986) - from Battride War II **Voice: Kouhei Takeda **Form: Save Mode **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger ***Genesis: Complete "End" Mission with Ixa (2008 - onwards) *Kamen Rider Arc **Form: Default Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Form: Zero Form **Voices: Yuichi Nakamura (Yuto Sakurai, BWG - onwards) & Hōchū Ōtsuka (Deneb, BWG - onwards) **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger **Promoted playable in Battride War Genesis (starting from his Altair Form) *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Voices: Dori Sakurada **Form: Strike Form **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger ***Genesis: Complete "End" Mission with Zeronos *Kamen Rider Gaoh **Voice: Hiroyuki Watanabe Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Gatack **Voice: Yuki Sato **Form: Rider Form **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger **Promoted playable in Battride War Genesis (starting from his Masked Form) *Kamen Rider Drake - from Battride War Genesis **Form: Rider Form **Ally through DiEnd's summon *Kamen Rider Sasword - from Battride War Genesis **Form: Rider Form **Ally through DiEnd's summon *Kamen Rider Caucasus **Voice: Musashi Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Ibuki **Voice: Joji Shibue (BWG - onwards) **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger **Promoted playable in Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Garren **Voice: Hironari Amano **Form: Ace Form **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger **Promoted playable in Battride War Genesis (upgrade model with Rouze Absorber) Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Kaixa **Voice: Kohei Murakami (BWG - onwards) **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger **Promoted playable in Battride War Genesis *Kamen Rider Delta - from Battride War Genesis **Ally through DiEnd's summon *Kamen Rider Psyga - from Battride War Genesis **Ally through DiEnd's summon *Riotroopers **Modes: ***Default ****Ally through DiEnd's summon in Battride War Genesis ***SB-913V Side Basshar ****Vehicle Mode ****Battle Mode Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Knight **Voice: Satoshi Matsuda (BWG - onwards) **Form: Base Mode **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger *Kamen Rider Odin **Voice: Tsuyoshi Koyama *Kamen Rider Ryuga - from Battride War II **Voice: Takamasa Suga Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider G3 **Form: G3-X System Suit **Assist Unlock: ***II: Defeat his doppelganger **Promoted playable in Battride War Genesis *Kamen Rider G4 - from Battride War II **None selectable ally in Battride War II Kamen Rider BLACK (RX) *Shadow Moon - from Battride War Genesis **Forms: ***Moon King/Normal White ***Creation King/Red (originate from Ganbarizing, merge with the soul of Creation King) Birth of 10th Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider ZX - from Battride War Genesis **Assist Unlock: ***Genesis: Complete all Part 3 missions Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman - from Battride War Genesis **Assist Unlock: ***Genesis: Complete all Part 3 missions Level Guides/Narrators *Momotaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) **Voice:Toshihiko Seki *Urataros (Kamen Rider Den-O) **Voice:Koji Yusa *Kintaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) **Voice: Masaki Terasoma *Ryutaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) **Voice: Kenichi Suzumura *Sieg (Kamen Rider Den-O) - from Battride War II **Voice: Shin'ichiro Miki *Deneb (Kamen Rider Den-O) - from Battride War Genesis (unused in Battride War) **Voice: Hōchū Ōtsuka *Teddy (Kamen Rider Den-O) **Voice: Daisuke Ono *Kivat-bat the 3rd (Kamen Rider Kiva) **Voice: Tomokazu Sugita *Kivat-bat the 2nd (Kamen Rider Kiva) **Voice: Tomokazu Sugita *Tatsulot (Kamen Rider Kiva) **Voice: Akira Ishida *Kiva-la (Kamen Rider Decade) **Voice: Miyuki Sawashiro *Ankh (Arm Form) (Kamen Rider OOO) **Voice: Ryosuke Miura *Krim Steinbelt/Mr. Belt (Drive Driver) (Kamen Rider Drive) - from Battride War Genesis **Voice: Chris Peppler *Yurusen (Kamen Rider Ghost) - from Battride War Genesis **Voice: Aoi Yuki *Canaria/Rie Kanai (Original) - Battride War only **Canaria is a female entity who says that the scientists of C.O.M. have trapped her in a "bird cage" at the behest of Mnemosyne. She appears before Kamen Rider Wizard's a figure emitting yellow light, but wings and a tail can be seen within the light. Her true identity is that of the former wife of the Karashima family. **Voice: Miyuki Sawashiro *Reito (Young) (Original) - - Battride War II only **Reito is an amnesiac boy, who claim to be a younger brother of Reina. He likes watching the Kamen Rider films, and accompanied by his sister, and their assistant who produce a new film, Cinema. In reality, once he regain his memories, Reito transform into an elderly man, and is actually a father of Reina and a partner of Cinema in producing a film for a Hall of Fame about the Kamen Rider movies. He only appeared in Battride War II. **Voice: Aoi Yuki *Reina (Original) - - Battride War II only **Reina is an older sister of Reito, who is backed by Cinema to accompany her brother when he's having an amnesia. Once Reito regain his memories, Reina is actually a his daughter, and Cinema is his partner in producing a film for a Hall of Fame about the Kamen Rider movies. **Voice: Rie Tanaka Category:Characters